R y J: Del colegio a la guerra
by Malory Escarlante
Summary: Verona High School es un internado muy estricto, al que regularmente mandan a adolescentes problema, y una terrible riña entre los grupos 1MA y 1MB, esta desquiciando a los profesores. En un castigo, un día Erick conoce a Julie, quien es la hermana melliza y única de Tybalt. Ella guarda un gran misterio en su corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si a quien amas es en realidad tu propia condena?
1. Chapter 1

Nadie comprende.

Y no es que sea algo muy difícil, solo que nadie se interesa en entender, tan siquiera un poquito, el corazón de aquellas personas. Solo las critican.

Eso era lo que mantenía ocupada su mente. Se encontraba sentado en aquel frió y duro asiento de autobús, hasta atrás en el rincón apartado lo más posible de los demás, mirando por la ventana árboles y casas que pasaban a gran velocidad. Se cuestionaba de mil formas como había terminado allí.

Todo había comenzado hace casi 4 años, cuando tenia 12 y su madre murió. Durante meses la vio luchar con desesperación en aquella cama de hospital, pero la enfermedad la fue debilitando hasta que prácticamente su vida se evaporo.

La cosas empeoraron al entrar a la secundaria. No le interesaba nada en absoluto; se volvió muy rebelde, grosero y solitario. Sus únicos amigos eran Benjamín, su primo, y Alejandro, un chico con dudosa reputación. Este ultimo siempre convencía a los otros 2 de hacer cosas que, generalmente, les causaban problemas.

Pero un día, las cosas se salieron más de control. Ben y él estaban en la plaza, igual que todas las tarde-noches de viernes, cuando Alex llegó en un auto muy lujoso. El rugido del motor hacia que todos voltearan. Se notaba que era potente.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó Ben

-Eso no es importante- respondió Alex con una sonrisa -. ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta!- los demás lo siguieron con entusiasmo.

Al principio había sido divertido. Pero las cosas empeoraron poco a poco. Se embriagaron, burlaban los semáforos y retaban a todo el que veían; poniendo cada vez mas en riesgo su vida.

De repente se toparon con una patrulla que comenzó a perseguirlos. Al tratar de escapar, perdieron el control del coche y terminaron estrellados contra una de esas tiendas que abren la 24 horas.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que cuando reacciono en el hospital no sabia ni que explicarle a su padre.

Apenas se recuperó por completo, lo llevaron a él y a Benjamín a declarar.

-¿Qué sucedió con Alex?- le había preguntado a su primo.

Ben suspiró y le contó como estaban la cosas: Alex había muerto en el accidente y los otros muy malheridos en el hospital. Habían estado inconscientes durante 3 días. Y aparte de los daños hechos a la vía publica y al negocio, el auto era robado y habían estado conduciendo en estado de ebriedad siendo menores de edad.

Durante 2 semanas, en una corte se estuvo discutiendo cual debía ser el destino de los jóvenes.

Finalmente, el juez dicto sentencia: 4 años en el reformatorio con derecho a fianza.

SU familia era de una clase bastante acomodada. Pero su padre no estaba dispuesto a que su apellido fuera desprestigiado.

-¿No hay alguna otra opción?- el hombre le preguntó al juez.

Esté pensó unos segundos.

-Solo una- respondió -. Un internado.

Y fueron esas palabras las que decidieron su destino.

Miles de reclamos y discusiones vinieron después, pero solo había sido un esfuerzo inútil. La decisión estaba tomada.

Era esa la única razón por la que estaba en ese autobús, junto con Benjamín, camino a esa escuela: Verona High School, un internado extranjero al que mandaban a chicos problema. Claro que esté no era nada económico, pero su padre había preferido pagar eso a una fianza.

-¡Romeo!- gritó a su lado Benjamín, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió con rudeza.

-¡Uy tranquilo!

Su nombre no era Romeo. Ese era solo el apodo que su primo le había puesto en burla a su apellido.

Erick Montesco, ese era su nombre real.

De nuevo volvió a perderse, mirando a la ventana. Frente a él apareció aquel muro rojizo y rustico.

Las enormes e imponentes puertas se abrieron, permitiendole la entrada al autobús. Arriba de esta había un letrero en forma de arco que decía:" Verona High School. Internado".

Adentro era muy parecido al exterior: café y rustico. A excepción de los jardines llenos de arboles frutales, que ocupaban bastante espacio.

Recorrieron gran parte de la escuela hasta que llegaron a la plaza cívica. Se detuvieron frente a este y todos bajaron.

Él hizo todo lo posible para ser el ultimo, incluso su primo lo dejo solo.

Cuando por fin toda la multitud se había esfumado, fue cuando primera vez la vio. Estaba hasta adelante, en el asiento justo detrás del conductor, con la cabeza apoyada melancólicamente en la ventana. Al estar de espaldas, no pudo distinguir a ciencia cierta si estaba dormida o no.

Decidió acercarse.

Estaba ya detrás, cuando ella se puso de pie y con un veloz movimiento recogió su mochila. Levanto la vista por un breve instante pero solo eso basto para que en la mente de Erick quedara grabada esa imagen: Esos ojos grisáceos con un mechón de pelo sobre ellos.

Se quedo ahí de pie, mudo y petrificado, hasta que ella bajo.

-¡Vamos, baja!- el conductor lo despertó de su ensoñación. Corrió hacia afuera de inmediato.

El director ya había comenzado a hablar. Les dio la bienvenida y resaltó el hecho de que cada uno de ellos iba ahí a cambiar

La verdad él prestó poca atención a sus palabras. Se encontró con su primo, buscando entre la multitud a la chica de los tristes ojos grises.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Perdón por tardar con la actualización. Pero por fin aquí esta. No olvides dejar Review y decirme tu opinión sobre mi versión de la obra Shakespeare. Aquí Vamos...**

o~o~o~o~o~o

-2 meses después-

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los maestros, el desastre seguía e iba empeorando cada vez más.

1MA y 1MB, a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo en la escuela, eran los más desastrosos e incontrolables alumnos que había en el colegio. Peleaban y competían entre ellos, pero nunca jugaban limpio.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como había comenzado todo. Más como siempre, existían muchos rumores.

El más acertado decía que, en los primeros días de clases, Erick Montesco y Tybalt Vaiolly se habían vuelto inseparables. Eran de esos amigos que siempre se metían en problemas. Un día Erick robo el examen de mate y el único que lo sabía era su mejor amigo, más sin embargo alguien lo delató. Como consecuencia, una pelea horrible se desató y Tybalt se cambió al 1MA. Erick lo amenazó, jurándole que no se la acabaría por meterse con él.

Y así, de ser solo una pelea entre 2 personas, se volvió una entre grupos enteros, que iban desde ruidosas riñas en el patio hasta bromas crueles y sanciones muy graves.

Paralelamente a estos problemas, Erick en secreto se esforzaba para encontrar a la chica del autobús.

Eso discutía con su primo ese día en la cafetería.

-Te esta obsesionando- dijo Ben dando un bocado -. Superalo, solo la has visto una vez por tan solo medio segundo.

-Lo se- respondió él con seguridad

-¿Y entonces?

-No lo se. Solo quisiera verla otra vez.

-¡Ja! ¿Te enamoraste de su mirada?

-No es imposible.

-¡Me cae que le haces honor a tu apodo! Eres tan cursi Romeo

-¡Cállate! ¿Tú qué sabes?- le dio un mordisco a su pizza.

-Tal vez no mucho- respondió en tono serio -, pero si se que no te puedes enamorar de alguien que conoces de un segundo. Es igual que enamorarte e una modelo, completamente improbable que sea correspondido.

-Nunca dije que estuviera enamorado...

-Pero tampoco lo negaste.

Erick ya no quiso seguir discutiendo y Ben sonrió triunfante.

De repente, un yoghurt salió volando de la nada y le cayó a Erick en la cabeza. Al ver que Tybalt estaba cerca, reaccionó de inmediato y le arrojó su gelatina.

-¡Maldito!- respondió Tybalt, arrojando un pudin que golpeó a Ben.

Esté respondió y comenzó una guerra de comida. La cafetería se volvió un desastre y no había a quien irle. Todos tendrían problemas, eso era seguro.

Apareció el profesor de Educación Física e impuso el orden.

-¿Quién comenzó todo esto?- exclamó.

Tybalt y Erick se acusaron mutuamente pero a ambos los llevaron a la dirección.

Aun sentados frente al director, no dejaban de insultarse.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- los silenció -¡Ustedes son los peores estudiantes que han llegado a esta escuela! Han recibido más sanciones y reportes que nadie en toda la historia de esta institución. Primero la rata en el salón del 1MA, las sillas con pegamento del 1MB, la bomba de gas en el gimnasio, las tareas desaparecidas, la silla electrificada, la alarma de incendios, el incendio, la explosión en química, ácido en los casilleros, el robo de las boletas y ahora la guerra de comida.

Erick torció los ojos y soltó unas risitas al recordar todas sus fechorías. El director se enfadó más.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo -, si les parece tan gracioso... ¡castigados!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unisono con enfadó

-El fin de semana se quedaran ha hacer limpieza.

-Pero es el campamento...- se quejó Tybalt.

-Se lo buscaron ustedes. Ahora retírense.

-Pero...- comenzó Erick

-He dicho. ¿Esta claro?

-Si director Escalo- respondieron al unisono. Salieron de la oficina con notorio enfado.

-¡Esto es tú culpa Montesco!- exclamó Tybalt empujando a Erick

-¡Tú empezaste Vaiolly!- respondió esté, regresandole el empujón.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Eres un cobarde!

-¡Idiota!

Una chica los detuvo cuando ya estaban apuntó de golpearse.

-¡Basta!- gritó -Ya los castigaron, ¿acaso buscan que los expulsen?

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman!- le dijo Erick. Quería de verdad golpear a Tybalt, pero sabía que es chica tenía razón. A su padre no le haría gracia que lo expulsaran...

Se tragó su orgullo y se alejó bufando.

Iba por el pasillo, echando maldiciones, cuando se encontró con Ben.

-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó esté.

-Nos castigaron. Tendremos que quedarnos el fin de semana.

-¿Y el campamento?

-Pues el lógico que no iremos- su tono era sarcástico.

-Pues que mal

-Da lo mismo...

-¡Ese es precisamente tú problema! Todo te vale. Por eso vas tan mal con las clases.

Erick no respondió y le dio la espalda con gesto de fastidio.

-Esa actitud solo te traerá problemas- continuó su primo.

-¡Hablas como si fueras un gran ejemplo a seguir!

-Se que no he tomado las mejores decisiones, pero no por eso me la vivo peleando con todo el mundo. Si mi tía te viera...

-¡Pero no esta!- interrumpió Erick con mucho más enfado.

Ben reaccionó en la gravedad de sus palabras.

-Lo lamentó- dijo apenado-. Olvide que...

-Déjalo ya- respondió con enfadó. Y luchando con todo su ser para tragarse ese nudo de su garganta, se alejó de su primo. Ni siquiera molestó en ver si lo seguía.

Benjamín se quedó en donde estaba y luego fue en la dirección contraria. Sabía que él necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Erick caminó y caminó hasta la parte norte de la escuela. Era un hermoso lugar lleno de arboles de grandes ramas, tan frondosos, que toda el área parecía cubierta de un alto techo verde. También había un letrero, indicando que esta prohibido subirse a los arboles, más como era lógico a él no le importaba. Se subió a un árbol del centro y se recostó entre sus ramas, mirando el cielo a través de la hojas. Ese era su rincón preferido para pensar.

-Mamá- dijo en voz alta. Su voz estaba entrecortada. -¿Por qué?- no lloró. Nunca lo hacía.

Se quedo mirando a lo alto, como esperando una respuesta.

Bajo del árbol hasta que el ultimo rayo de sol desapareció. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra, camino lentamente a través de los arboles.

Los faroles eran la única luz. Veía hacia arriba, a la hermosa luna a través de las ramas.

Le pareció escuchar un susurro, así que se detuvo y escuchó con atención. Efectivamente, alguien andaba por ahí. Caminó sigilosamente, hasta que vio una silueta en una de las bancas. Se escondió en un arbusto cercano y observó.

Se trataba de una chica de pelo negro que leía bajo la luz de un farol. Algunos mechones le caían sobre los hombros, evitando que pudiera observar su rostro. Pero a través de ellos le pareció ver unos ojos grisáceos, grandes y brillantes.

La chica de repente cerro el libro y se fue.

Trató de seguirla, pero unos metros después le perdió el rastro. Dándose por vencido continuó el camino a su habitación.

En su dormitorio se quedo viendo el techo, pensando. ¿Era acaso una señal?


End file.
